timeforheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Konsors
Sometimes, people just have to run. Run and never look back. Run from the eyes of greedy dragons, cruel elves, ruthless giants or vengeful dwarves. So long as people need a refuge, Konsors will be there as a place that welcomes all people who would like to start anew and work to redeem their past mistakes. __TOC__ History Konsors is thought to have been founded by veterans of the wars from the Dragon's Age. Exausted, their land depleted of resources by the tyrant dragon Jakal, they sought to spend their remaining years away from the judging eyes of society. First, only humans that fought the dragons were allowed in these territories; soon, the maimed and tired that had fought even under the draconic banners were granted permission to establish their homes in Konsors, for everyone there believed that all armies had equally been manipulated by the dragons' whims. Interesting enough, there is an old folk tale that sings of the creation of Konsors. In the verses, it is said that the last few corrupted soldiers of Malphegor's Army, freed from their shackles, started the first settlement in the southwestern lands. Their progeny grew to populate the nation, establishing many an outpost and mapping the territories for those to come. Many claim this to be true, and that it explains why there are so many Konsor children touched by the Arcane gift. Even so, the tale is highly regarded as myth, as there are no accounts of the corrupted soldiers' offspring in any current tome. Population Even though the initial population was initially Human, a great number of Dwarven exiles soon established their own outposts in Konsors. Even though race is of small importance in the nation, it is still plain to see which outposts were founded by each of the most predominant races. Fleeing from elven domination, some former slaves also seek help in Konsors. Elven fugitivies, fleeing from Skorfrond, also avoid persecution by establishing new existences in the far south. Konsors was also the preferred destination for those accused of heresy from either magical or technological experiments. 45% Humans 35% Dwarves 10% Elves 10% Others Government Government in Konsors is tripartite: the Humans rule in the northern forests, the Dwarves rule the center plains and the other races rule the southern isles. Each of these subregions are under the vigilance of their own leader, the Sorte. The Sortes rule their appointed subregion for life, with each Sorte appointing his or her successor in open council with the population. Indeed, the successor naming is the very first thing a Sorte is required to do before starting his or her rule. It is quite common for the three Sortes to meet in council, in order to seek advice and share information on the kingdom. The meeting normally takes place in Wicke, the capital. Capital The capital of Konsors is located in the border of the Human and Dwarven subregions. It is a place of racial variety and open knowledge sharing. The wonders of technology bloom alongside centenary trees and magical orbiting spheres, and harmony is the center concept in the city. Population Konsors is mainly self-subsistent. They harvest what they need from the soil and shore in order to feed their own, using beast, magic and machine to ensure the crops stay strong and to harvest in volumes high enough to supply the market. Knowledge and new discoveries are abundant; after all, many a great mind has suffered prosecution and retreated into this nation. The ambient of tolerance allows for the open teaching of disciples, either in private or in schools, perpetuating the cycle of engineers and sorcerers alike. There are even occasional hubs, more frequent in the south, where druidic circles commune and discover new ways of appeasing Nature. The engineers and sorcerers in Konsors have devised a way to extract mineral from the ocean floor, provided it is close enough to the shore. A partially subaquatic mining line has been established, fueling the forgers of the nations. These do not use heat to mold and refine the ore, but employ both Primal and Arcane rituals to purify and mold it into shape. The pieces are then passed along to the builders, who overseen by the engineers fabricate the required tools and mechanisms. All this been said, there is trade, but most often with freelancer vessels. Konsors does not see many of the other nations in a good light, be it for their love of slavery, wealth or bellicism. Konsors' main exports include tomes, artifacts of both mechanical and magical nature, precious gems (byproduct of undersea mining) and exquisite delicacies, fashioned with ingredients native to the land. The exporters are offered coin, new seeds and cultures, different types of ore and, in extremely rare cases, slaves who are bought and freed shortly after. Beliefs and Culture Konsors has survived in a warless period, and thrived slowly but surely. It now acomodates just as many people as many of the larger nations, and remains true to their ideals... mostly. Where there is freedom, there will be those who seek to take advantage of the large boundaries and go beyond the realm of the acceptable. Such cases don't tend to be known outside of Konsors, but the rumors circulating in other nations tell of experiments where witches reanimate the dead; where parts of bodies are sewn together; of replacing the internal organs with those of another being; and even of melding together man and machine, giving life to freakish hybrids of mad creation. While Konsors is standing firm on its morals, there will always be rotten apples in the basket. It is up to them and only them to take care of those, lest they spread the contamination among the remaining, unblemished ones. Category:Nation